


Spend The Night

by peterscanavino



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smutty, but not really, domestic foreplay is what i'd call this, ish?, mentions of handcuffs, small mentions of Liv and Tucker, spy AU, they're just a kinky couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterscanavino/pseuds/peterscanavino
Summary: AU where Sonny is a spy who works under Rafael. Who happens to be his boyfriend-slash-Daddy. This is a scenario that occurs when Sonny gets home from a task one night.





	Spend The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Bear in mind that there are barely any mentions to Sonny actually spy-ing in this fic, just a scene where he gets home from a mission he was caught up in the whole day. But the whole AU came to me when I was doodling Barisi. Not beta-ed, and it's quite messy, also I'm bad at writing fics. But enjoy.

A loud groan resonates throughout the luxuriously furnished penthouse apartment as Sonny makes his way into the apartment, a thick coat draped on himself with a brand that would definitely burn a hole in his wallet if he ever attempted to purchase it himself. Today had been especially exhausting and all he wants right now is just some place to lay in and relax for the night. The soft pitter patter of his feet on the dark mahogany flooring slowly gets diluted by classical music as he approaches the living room.  
  
“You’re back”, a light voice chimes from the couch, urging Sonny to turn to the owner of said voice. “How was today?”, Rafael asks, his back still turned towards Sonny as he lounges in the couch, hands busy scrolling down his phone. Sonny rolls his eyes, a fond smile tugging the corner of his lips as he goes to sit down next to Rafael, and brings his feet up on the couch —a habit that Rafael keeps reprimanding him about but he doesn’t think his boss really minds it _that much_ .  
  
He stays quiet for a brief moment before leaning into Rafael’s shoulder and voicing out his reply, “Tolerable. Liked it better when it was your voice whispering in my ear”, his smirk evident in the tone of his voice as he sheds the coat and dumps it not-so-gracefully on the spot beside him before setting his head on Rafael’s shoulder. The line causes a chuckle to tumble out from the older man, making him look at Sonny with a raised eyebrow — not that the blond would be able to see it anyway. “Aw, come on now”, his voice teasing. He’d already put his phone down, reaching a hand to cup Sonny’s cheek. “I would’ve been there if Liv hadn’t called up a meeting out of the blue like that. Besides, today couldn’t have been so bad”, his thumb stroking the soft skin of his face.

“It was as good as listening to your superior’s ex-boyfriend’s voice half-yelling inside my ear most of the time”, Sonny pouts, now starting to bury his nose in the crook of Rafael’s neck, breathing in the scent of expensive cologne and coffee that he didn’t doubt Rafael had earlier today, the combination of the two scents sending Sonny’s nerves humming.

“Poor kitten”, he hears Rafael say, this time only with a slight amount of tease as his hand is now combing through his hair. Rafael adjusts a bit on the couch, turning his body to the side and making Sonny lift his head back up. He leans in into Sonny, his mouth hovering right beside his earlobe. “Did you get what I needed though?”, Rafael whispers low in his ear, causing shudders to run down Sonny’s spine and a small moan to slip out.

Before things could escalate, Sonny straightens back, swallowing down and nods his head. “Y-yeah, ‘course I did”, he reaches behind him to fish something out from the back pocket of his jeans, “Here you go, _boss_ ”, he sasses and hands him a small USB. Rafael gratefully takes it with a smirk, placing it on the coffee table on top of the many scattered documents that Sonny couldn’t care more about currently. “Can’t believe they still managed to leak out our files”, Rafael comments — not sure more to Sonny or himself — and leans back into the cushions, this time leaving his lap open for Sonny to rest his head. As the blond did just that, Rafael relishes in the feeling of soft tousled hair once again while Sonny hums his content.

Looking down, Rafael puts on a smile and drags his fingers across Sonny’s pink lips. “Sorry about today, I’ll be back for the next ones, okay?”, his voice had turned soft, as he scans his eyes over Sonny lovingly. He couldn’t help but admire his boy, from the tiniest flush on his cheeks to the way his entire body relaxes under his touch.

At the words, baby blues met forest greens as Sonny lets out a tiny laugh. “I know, don’t worry”, his voice reassuring, and he strokes Rafael’s jaw in a similar way he did.

“Doesn’t mean this job doesn’t piss me off sometimes though”, Sonny quickly adds, making Rafael laugh.

“I know you don’t like working with Tucker. But hey, at least this job pays better than whatever you were doing before this. And there’s no obnoxious, snobby idiot bossing you around.”

“For the record, I was a junior editor, and it pays _alright._  But you’re right, Cory was a fucking dumb excuse of a boss.”

“Told you so”, Rafael trails with amusement, and he’s guiding his hand down from Sonny’s face to his torso, hand resting lightly on his chest. “I’m glad you’re back safe though”, he murmurs under his breath and circles his thumb around a nipple through Sonny’s shirt. Sonny gives out a breathy gasp, arching up into his touch. He grasps on Rafael’s wrist, letting Rafael tease the first nipple before bringing his hand towards the other.

Sonny’s throwing his head back, not holding anything back anymore as he whimpers out loud, writhing in Rafael’s lap. He uses his free hand to gently push back the hair that fell down on Sonny’s forehead. “Am I making you feel good, baby?”, Rafael asks, voice hoarse and deep as he continues thumbing at his chest. Sonny nods wordlessly, the combination of that with how pink Sonny’s face had gotten paints a gorgeous portrait that goes straight to Rafael’s crotch. “Moan for me, Sonny. Let Daddy hear how good you’re feeling”, he coaxed on, moving to sneak his hand under Sonny’s shirt, pulling it up in the way.

“Ah, _fuck_ , Daddy..”, Sonny mewls, biting down on his lower lip and grinding hips into thin air. Rafael moans quietly, enjoying the sight of his boy complete debauched and looking like sin. He spares a glance towards Sonny’s hips, internally satisfied at the sight of the tent forming in his jeans. “That’s it, that’s my good boy.”

Just as Rafael was ready to lift Sonny up and progress to the bedroom, Sonny suddenly stiffens his back, eyes shooting wide open. “Wait.. Rafi, wait”, he pants out, stilling Rafael’s administrations and soon enough his attention was completely on him. His forehead creases as worry immediately crept into Rafael’s mind, wondering if he had done anything to discomfort Sonny.

“Is everything okay, _cariño_?”, he fretted, a thousand thoughts racing through in his head. Sonny notices Rafael’s panicked tone, and immediately starts to chuckle quietly, trying to calm him down. “ _Papi_ , don’t worry, everything’s fine”, he starts, happy to see that Rafael’s shoulders visibly slump down in relief. “It’s just that I haven’t done my laundry for the past week yet”, he grins sheepishly, apologetic that he made Rafael panic.

Sonny gingerly sits up, that perfect little smile bright on his lips and it takes Rafael every ounce of strength inside him not to give his love a peck before he’s finished explaining things.

“I’m visiting my parents tomorrow night, and I barely have any clean clothes anymore so I thought I’d get the laundry finished tomorrow”, he ends with a shy giggle. “Don’t think I can’t stay for the night and get rid of that huge pile of dirty clothes by tomorrow night. I’m sorry, Daddy. Phone sex tonight?” Sonny leans in and connects their lips together before Rafael could voice out his response, moaning out his pleasure when Rafael licks at his lips.

They separate not too long after, before they get too carried away again, and Rafael is staring at him with blown pupils and bedroom eyes. He’s afraid that he won’t be able to hold himself in tonight.

“I’ve bought you clothes.”

“Wait— what?”

“I.. I actually had bought you some clothes earlier this week. In case you spend the night over again”, he said, now smirking down at Sonny.

“You..”

“So, there’s no need to go back tonight. Stay here. I’ll drive you tomorrow, too.”

Sonny guffaws at Rafael, still trying to process what he’d just said. “S-seriously? Are you being serious right now?”

A quick moment flashes by before he’s being pulled in by the back of his neck, Rafael hungrily kissing him like before. He licks into Sonny’s mouth, muffling all the sweet whimpers coming from him. Sonny grips on Rafael’s button-up, pulling away after a few more seconds, a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

“You’re too nice, Daddy”, he whispers against his lips. “Since you asked, I’ll stay”, Sonny says softly.

“And since you apparently had been so nice to prepare a back-up plan for me to spend the night here, I’ll let you handcuff me tonight”, he grins.


End file.
